


Our Synphony

by lazy_bird



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Barduil - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gigolas - Freeform, Lord Of The Rings AU, Lord of the Rings, M/M, Main ship!Barduil, Main ship!Gigolas, Main ship!Kiliel, Modern AU, More taggs added as the story continues, The Hobbit - Freeform, The Hobbit AU, kiliel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_bird/pseuds/lazy_bird
Summary: For twenty years Thranduil has buried his painful past: a love that could never be and broke him to the man that he is today.And he is afraid that his son will make the same mistake.When family bonds are put to the test.Unexpected love comes to rise.And old memories come to surface; it's a matter of time before their minds and hearts are put to the test.Madness, love, angst, fun, teenage love and trails of past lovers will change their lives forever.The questions are: What happen to Thranduil that made him such a cold and cruel man?Why is Tauriel so obsessed to prove her worth to her adoptive father?And why can't Legolas understand that it is his time to fight for what he loves?





	1. The Ending and Begining of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for opening this fic and reading the first chapter.  
> Disclaimer #1: This story was insipired by an anime so there will be some similarities. Also, I just saw a video that was the whole plot twist of the fic and I had to change it all because I don't want to be seen as a person who plagerize. Since I don't want to spoil anything, I will tell you which Anime and music video it is. This resulted in the fic being longer so bare with me.  
> Disclaimer #2: English is not my first languge so I will try to minimize the gramatical errors.  
> Enjoy!  
> Update: I just changed the number of chapters of 25 to ?? because even though I have like ten chapters written, I don't know when will end. Probably be 25 (hopefully) but it could be more. I just hope it doesn't go more than 30... I would die.  
> The thing about this story it's that it has a lot of drama and there will be eps where there are only flashback... probably... I think. lolol

Breakfast was silent like always.

There was nothing to talk about so both of them decided that it was a waste of voice to even try to come up with a cringe worthy small talk. It’s not like they didn’t have anything in common because breathing and eating is considered something that humans do constantly but the energy wasn’t in the right place so they didn’t want to force it.

Tauriel Greenleaf cracked her boiled egg and then took a sip of her black coffee, her glasses getting a bit steamed in the process. She took them out and placed them beside the toasts. Her uniform was perfect and her long and auburn hair was up in a secure ponytail. No hair out of place.

Legolas Greenleaf had his earphones on and searching for that playlist that screamed: _First Day of School Last Day of Freedom_ and give it to Spotify to deliver. He munched on his toast as he balanced the chair on two legs. His shoulder length hair was parted to the side with part of it tucked behind an ear. His blue eyes scanning for that perfect song.

With a tap, he played _We Are Going To Be Friends_ by _The White Stripes_.

Tauriel looked up and stood up when she saw Galion with a tray of fresh breakfast ready to be consumed. She wiped her mouth and trotted towards the butler.

Legolas didn’t even look up.

“I’ll bring the breakfast to him, Galion.” He paused and looked down at the young miss. There was no point in arguing with her. It has happened before.

“As you wish, young miss.” Then he gave her the silver tray.

Tauriel knocked on the door of her father’s study. He was in the middle of a big project so he didn’t have time to leave and eat over at the table. It has happened before.

She knocked again but no response. Struggling, she opened the door.

“Father, I bring you your breakfast.”

Thranduil Greenleaf didn’t look up as he told her to put it on the small table, next to the piano. There was the tray with the untouched food from last night’s dinner.

“Also, it’s in bad taste to do the work of the staff. We pay them for their services.” Tauriel nodded.

“Yes, father.” She went to the little table.

“Allow me,” said a voce from behind. Galion took the other tray so that Tauriel can place the other one.

“Father, you need to eat.” She said almost like a whisper.

“Tauriel, close the door on your way out.”

She nodded, looking down and closed the door.

Their mother wasn’t home so there was no one who could forcibly feed him. It started to worry her.

Legolas was leaning over the wall with one earphone out. He made the _tsk, tsk, tsk_ sound as he shook his head.

“Ouch.” But Tauriel ignored him. “You need to leave Dad be. You know how he gets when he has to compose new music.”

“Symphonies.” She corrected and he rolled his eyes. “But his health…”

Legolas shrugged.

He does that a lot.

“He is an adult. He knows his limits. Come on,” he placed an arm around Tauriel’s shoulder, making her a bit awkward. “We can’t be late on our first day of class.” Tauriel pushed her glasses up and nodded.

 

Since Legolas was a year older than Tauriel, they went their separate ways as they entered Gondor Academy’s gates.

Aragorn was waiting by the stairs of the building with his hair pushed back, one hand in his pocket and the other browsing through his phone. When he noticed Legolas, he waved to him.

“Summer is over, huh.” Aragorn placed his phone on his leather bag.

“What gave it away?” Legolas smirked making Aragorn push him with his shoulder.

“I wonder what new adventures this new semester will give us.”

Legolas rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“You and your Walter Mitty daydreams.”

Aragorn looked over to Legolas and gave a small smile.

“And what’s wrong with that?” Legolas shrugged and smiled back. “Adventure can happen like that.” Then he snapped his fingers. “We just have keep our eyes open.”

Then a husky, red haired boy tripped over his feet and landed a few inches from the two teenagers. Legolas looked down and then at Aragorn. _You have got to be kidding me_ , he thought. The boy tried to get up but he flinched when he saw a group of teenage boys snickering.

Aragorn extended his hand.

“Take it.” The boy took it and he stood up. He pushed his glasses and took some books he was holding from the floor.

Aragorn glared and the boys hurried away.

“Seriously, do people keep bullying at this day and age? Are you alright?” asked Aragorn.

“Y-yes and Th-thank you.” Said the boy and went his way without meeting their eyes.

“It will blow over. It happens to new kids.”

“It’s not right.” Legolas patted his shoulder.

“It’s too early for you to be all noble and lawful. Let’s go to class.” And in that moment, the bell rang.

 

 _Oh, great_ , thought Legolas when he saw the husky boy sitting on one of the desks. He looked at his best friend and recognized that look. _This is going to be so troublesome._

“I know that look,” he whispered to Aragorn. “He is not a puppy. The kid can take care of himself.”

“What are you talking about?” But Aragorn was still looking at the new kid.

“Don’t act stupid.” Legolas warned.

The teacher cleared her throat and both students sat and took out their books.

 

By lunch time, Aragorn grabbed Legolas by the arm (so that he wouldn’t escape) and waited for the new kid, by the door, to finish putting his things in his bag. When he exited, Aragorn waved.

The kid looked scared for a moment.

“Hello, Gimli Lockbearer? You’re new, right?”

Legolas let out a deep sigh at the obvious question.

Gimli nodded.

“My name is Aragorn Ellesar and this is my _best friend_ , Legolas Greenleaf.” Oh, so now he is bulling the _bff_ card?

Gimli’s eyes winded. “Greenleaf?” Legolas nodded suspiciously. “Y-your father employed my fa-father.”

“Ah.” Aragorn looked at Legolas confused and raised an eyebrow. “I’ll tell you later.”

“Right, anyway… would you like to have lunch with us?” Gimli looked at Legolas as if asking for permission. _This is going to be a pain_ , he thought.

“Well?” asked Legolas, impatient.

“If you w-would have m-me, then y-yes. Thank you.” Aragorn smiled and the three of them headed to the cafeteria.

 

Tauriel walked the halls with grace, head up, her ponytail moving from side to side, perfect uniform and books pressed against her chest. She had finished eating and had time to spare so she decided to catch up on some reading. Leave it to Tauriel to catch up on anything on the first day of school. Give it up for the adoptive daughter of Thranduil and Amelia Greenleaf.

Well, it was the least she could do for her adoptive family. They gave her a roof and education. She didn’t know she was adoptive until she read an article about genetics when she was ten.

Tauriel always knew that there was something different about her that casted her from the rest of the family. They never made her feel like an outsider but when all of them were platinum blond and she was a red head…

She remembered like it was yesterday.

“Mother, may I speak with you?” her mother was reading a book on her enormous bed. She looked like an idealized marble sculpture.

(Tauriel came to the conclusion that she would never look as beautiful as her mother.)

Amelia smiled.

“What is it, my little forest?” Amelia patted the bed and Tauriel climbed and crawled towards her.

“I think I am ready to know who my real parents are.” Amelia’s smile faded.

“W-what did you just said?”

“I am ten, mother. I am more than capable of understanding how genetic works. I know you could never cheat on fa—” Amelia closed the book.

“For the love of Ilúvatar…” she straightened up. “Come with me.” Both of them walked towards Thranduil’s study, where he was taking a sip of scotch while reading some music sheets. Amelia knocked on the door but opened it anyways. “Thran, Tauriel has something to say.” he bended the paper and raised a black eyebrow.

“Father, I know that I am adopted and I am ready to know the truth.”

“You told her?”

Amelia shook her head.

“Our daughter is one smart cookie. She figured it out all by herself.”

Thranduil gestured for Tauriel to sit on the chair on the other side of the desk.

“Very well.” He stood up and took a box from the top of a bookshelf. Tauriel fallowed it with her eyes. “A year after your mother gave birth to Legolas,” he opened the box and took out some pictures. “Your mother’s best friend got pregnant.” He gave her a picture with Amelia with Legolas in her arms and beside her two people stood next to her, smiling towards the camera. The woman had short red hair while the man had shaggy brown hair but with green eyes. “We named you after her.”

They looked happy.

Tauriel looked up at how her mother looked at the picture. She was smiling but it was a sad smile but then she kneeled down.

“They loved you so much, you know?”

Then it clicked inside Tauriel’s head.

“They are dead.” Amelia nodded slowly. “How?”

“I think that’s enough for today.”

“At this point, she deserves to know, Amelia.” Said Thranduil.

“When the time comes. Tauriel is ten.”

“Mother I can handle it.”

“This is not up for debate!” then she looked at Tauriel again. “My little forest, you may think you can right now but trust me… there are things that are better left for the future.” But Tauriel wasn’t satisfied.

“Father, please.”

“Your father was killed in a car accident while taking your mother to the hospital. She was on labor. It was a miracle that you survived.”

Amelia threw her hands in the air.

“For Ilúvatar’s sake! That’s enough! I can’t believe this!” but Tauriel stood up and left. As she walked away, she could hear her parent’s yelling at each other.” How can you be this heartless?”

“Heartless? Our daughter asked us a question and I respect her enough to tell her the truth! I don’t understand why you are yelling at me.”

“There are ways to talk to a child! Where is your tact? Did you leave it back in Laketown Resort?!” she knew where to push.

It showed on Thranduil’s lip twitch.

“Don’t ever mention that place again!”

 

Tauriel opened the door to an empty classroom. She was sure it was empty because that’s what the teacher said when she asked for permission.

But the sound that came after proved the contrary.

“Who goes there?” she asked.

There was a loud gasp and a disheveled girl popped up from the farthest corner of the classroom and ran away, blushing and combing her hair with her fingers.

“Just when things were getting good…” said a male voice from the same corner. A brunette boy rose with his tie and belt undone. He looked at Tauriel and smirked. “Why, hello there.” Tauriel looked at him, unfazed and the turned around to leave. “Wait! Wait!” he jogged towards her, trying to button his shirt. “Can you keep it a secret?”

“It’s against the rules to partake in sexual activities inside the Academy.”

“Right, right. I apologize. I didn’t think we were going to get caught.” He pushed his hair back with his fingers. “I’ll do anything. Just don’t say anything. Please, Tauriel?”

“I wonder what your mother would say, Kili?” his eyes winded.

“Oh, come on! Don’t be cruel! Tauriel! Pretty please!” he batted his eyes and Tauriel made a disgusting face. He went to touch her arm but she slapped away.

“One, don’t ever touch me. It’s disgusting. Two, I have nothing to gain. Get your act together.”

She turned on her heels and started walking.

“Aren’t you going to stay?” he asked.

“Not after what I just witnessed.”

“You’re as charming as ever, Tauriel!” but she ignored him and walked away.

 

When school was done, Aragorn stopped Legolas and asked what was up with Gimli and his father. Legolas went to find his phone and placed his earphones on.

“My father likes to employ people with extraordinary talents. Gimli’s father makes and repair music instruments. Dad promises a fair amount of money and education for their children. You know Kili and Fili? Well, their mother is our mechanic. For what I heard from Galion, she can make any machine come to life. She gave a good word to Dad about Gimli’s father and, as you can see,” he pointed at the lonely Gimli waiting for someone. “He didn’t disappoint. The rest is history.” They kept walking until they reached the gates. “I never knew if he had a son. Our family doesn’t share that type of information and, to be honest, I never cared.”

Aragorn looked at Gimli again and saw how Fili and Kili tackled him and started walking.

 

When they arrived to their home, they saw an ambulance parked in front of the entrance.

They stepped out and saw how the paramedics were taking away their father on a gurney. What was happening? Tauriel ran towards the ambulance and asked what happened.

The paramedics explained that one of the staff had called because Thranduil Greenleaf had fainted in his study and they concurred that it was from dehydration.

Tauriel had volunteered to ride in the ambulance but Legolas grabbed her shoulder.

“Let the paramedics do their job, Tauriel. Galion will take us to the hospital.”

“You assured me that father knew his limits.” She yanked her shoulders and watched as the ambulance drove away.

 

* * *

 

 

_Thranduil…_

_Thranduil…_

“Thranduil!” called his father, irritated.  “We have arrived!”

Thranduil opened his eyes and saw the Lakewood Resort’s wooden gates opened.

He was happy that summer had finally arrived and he could go, once again, to his favorite place in the world! Thranduil didn’t care about those fancy countries with expensive restaurants and people who only looked at you if they knew you had money. This teenager preferred a hot summer by the lake with his friends.

Thranduil looked out the window and smiled.

He was back.

The radio was on and the announcer was talking about today’s weather and the next hot gossip.

_Good morning! Today is June 28, 1988! Before we announce the weather report, I’d like to discuss some new gossip abou—_

Oropher, Thranduil’s father, turned off the radio.

The three of them stepped out of the car and Oropher tossed the keys to the guy who was in charge of the customer’s cars. Thranduil stretched and yawned and inhaled the air of the lake.

“Thran!” someone called.

“Go and say hi, honey.” Encouraged his mother.

Amelia hugged Thranduil and he hugged her back.

“You look like shit.”

“It’s good to see you again, Mel.” She punched his arm lightly. Her blond and curly hair was up in a bun and all she was wearing was a pink tank top and short kakis.

He ruffled her hair and she yelled.

“Stop! Ugh!” Thranduil chuckled.

But then she smirked.

“Wanna look for Bard?” Thranduil’s heart skipped a beat and Amelia noticed.

“Stop it.” But she kept persisting.

“Oh, come on.” She teased. “I know you want to see him.”

“You have a nasty personality, you know that?” she shrugged.

“I can live with that. Besides, we are friends after all.” Amelia winked.

Thranduil went to ruffle her hair again but she covered her head with her arms.

“Thanduil! Leave Mel alone!”

Thran felt his body jump at the sound of his voice.

Bard, tan and perfect Bard.

Bard with his signature white shirt and jeans Bard.

Bard with his charming white smile Bard.

Bard that smelled of woods Bard.

“Hotdamn! Bard has been working out.” she murmured to Thranduil.

Bard’s arms had gotten thicker and his shirt was a little tighter than he remembered. This was not good!

He jogged towards them with that _smile_ and hugged them…tightly.

“My friends!” he laughed.

“Bard… can’t… breathe…” said Thranduil and Bard let go.

“Oops! Sorry! I don’t know my strength yet!” he laughed again.

“You’ve… been… working out…” pointed Amelia as she was trying to catch her breath.

“So-so. Been helping Da’ with some construction. We’ve been renovating.”

Amelia patted his shoulder.

“Keep doing God’s work, my friend. Appreciate the hard work.” Then she squeezed his arm. “Very much appreciate it…” Thranduil rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but blush. “Right, Thran?”

Amelia eyed him and smirked and he nodded.

Bard extended his arm and took the ends of Thranduil’s long hair.

“It’s longer.” Amelia tried not to smile.

But Bard snapped out of it and hugged their necks. He really didn’t know his own strength.

“Well, here to a new and amazing summer!” he said very excited. “We are eighteen and in our prime! Wow! We are going to have so much fun!”

Even though Amelia could hardly move under Bard’s grasp, she couldn’t help but feel excited.

“Yes!” she cheered.

They waited for Thranduil but he was too busy feeling Bard’s arm around him.

“Yes.” He said finally.

“I can’t hear you!”

Thranduil laughed.

“Yes!”

They all cheered until they heard someone calling Amelia.

Alfrid was waving from the outside of the resort.

She frowned.

“Crap. You spoke too soon, Bard.”

 


	2. Radiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to write very cursi things between my ships even though I love the suffering hahaha  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

The hospital smell, the beeping of the machines, the cold and the pain woke Thranduil up. All his senses were in high gear and it made him very much uncomfortable. A groan escaped from his dry and chapped lips and his eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light.

A nurse stopped writing for a moment and then continued, as if nothing.

Before Thranduil could even ask _anything_ , she left. A second later, the doctor came in.

“Mister Greenleaf, you have awoken.” The man placed his hands inside the pockets of his white coat while the patient’s record was pinched between his armpit. A nurse came with a cup of water and Thranduil chugged it, drops of it rolling down the side of his mouth.

“Seems so,” he finally said, his voice cracked. “Ilúvatar…” he hissed. “My head hurts. What happened, Elrond?”

“Doctor Peredhel, Mister Thranduil. Let’s keep it professional.” Thranduil rolled his eyes.

They have been friends for years until they went to different universities. At this age who would have thought that one of them would be such a stick in the mud. Well, if Amelia where here, things would be very different.

“Anyway, you hit your head pretty hard when you fainted.” Thranduil could feel the tape of the IV stretching his skin. “Dehydration.”

Thranduil sighed and looked at the ceiling.

“Dehydration…” he repeated.

“The nurse should be calling now your family. They were quite worried, specially your daughter. I had to send them back.”

“How long was I out?”

“Three days.”

Thranduil’s eyes winded in shock.

“Three days?!”

“We had to induce a small coma to help the swelling of that brain to go down and don’t even try to get up. You haven’t used those legs and they are pretty weak. Soon you’ll start the treatment for them. A nurse will help you.”

“How long before I can go home?” Thranduil sounded very irritated. The impatience reminded him of his father, which made him more irritated.

Elrond looked at him straight in the eye.

“Thranduil, you are still young. You are only thirty eight. This is not how a proper adult should be treating his body. I do not know the circumstances but whatever you were doing, it needs to stop. You need to be more conscious of yourself.”

“I am too tired for a lecture.”

“As your doctor, I really don’t care. I will speak and you will listen. When you are in _my_ hospital, you will do as I say.” Elrond closed the door behind him. “I will have you here for three additional days until you are fully recovered.” Thranduil opened his mouth to protest but Elrond shot him a glare. “I am pretty sure you can work from here but I will be revising you from time to time. There will be a schedule for how much you can work.”

“You can’t do this, Elrond!”

“Do I have to repeat myself? I am your doctor. You are pretty much useless how you are now and no family needs a useless father.”

“You are being unreasonable!”

“Once you get better, you can return to your life. I will assign you a nutritionist to give you a diet that you can fallow and regain your strength. That would be all.” Elrond opened the door and left.

“Damn it!” Thranduil yelled and massaged his temple. This cannot be happening!

 

During that same day, Tauriel’s mind was in another place, which was unusual for her. She had received the news that her father had awoken but the uneasiness was still there. It had affected her studies, but she couldn’t help it. The teachers would ask her a question but she didn’t have an answer, which got her embarrassed. Not only because she got called after class but because her classmates would stare.

She was never popular and less with her competitive class. Though she didn’t have a problem with _one_ classmate, it really didn’t make a difference.

It was so frustrating.

Tauriel skipped lunch.

She didn’t have an appetite and there was no use in forcing food down her throat. Most she could do was chew some gum but it was against the Academy’s rule to do that inside the buildings. So, she went to back, where the gardening club had their small orchard, right at the edge of the property, and sat bellow a pomegranate-less tree.

Mighty gods, how Tauriel needed some time alone; she could feel her tension getting the best of her.

How many times did she call her mother and didn’t get through? It angered her to a degree. She had promised to always have her phone if something happened but no matter how many times Tauriel called, it would go straight to voicemail. Being a curator of art is a job that needs attention and focus, and she understood as much but… it’s family…

The breeze was nice so Tauriel took off her glasses and closed her eyes, enjoying the bubblegum flavor. The rustling of the leaves was calming her and the faint murmur of people in the distance became white noise.

“Well, hello there.”

Tauriel opened her eyes and saw a very annoying Kili up in the branches. How did she not notice him?

All she could do was groan in disappointment.

“You really know how to hurt my feelings.” Kili jumped and landed beside her, leaves tangled in his hair. He dusted his hands and smiled, clearly lying about his feelings being hurt.

“Why are you here?”

“I study here. You know, thanks to your father.” Without asking, he sat next to her.

“I meant _here_.”

“I am hiding.” Tauriel looked away, towards the orchard. “Aren’t you going to ask?”

“Ask what?”

“Why I’m hiding.”

“I don’t even have the energy to care.” She placed her glasses back on. Tauriel debated in her head if she should leave but she got there first!

“Ouch! Number two! And the day is just beginning! Must be a new record.” He grinned.

“Yet you are still here,” she scoot a little, away from him. Maybe that would get the message across.”

“Man, I must be a masochist.” He placed his hands on his chest and pretended to be hurt.

“Clearly,” Tauriel mumbled.

“Anyway, why are _you_ here?” She took out her book and started reading. “Hm?”

“There is no reason to answer to you.”

“I’ll go away if you tell me.”

Tauriel flipped a page, hard and glared at Kili.

“Why do you care?”

“Because we are friends!” Tauriel looked at Kili incredulously and then let out a dry laugh.

“We are not friends.”

“Fellow associate?” She scoffed. “Classmates?”

“We are not even in the same group. I take AP and you take… regular classes.” Kili shrugged.

“Fine. Two people who share the same tree. That has to count for something, right?” The ridiculous words almost made Tauriel smile. She had to bite her lip.

“I just wanted some fresh air.” Kili exaggerated a nod then raised an eyebrow and squinted his eyes, as if waiting for more. But when Tauriel didn’t speak, he sighed and patted his thighs.

“Alrighty.” he stood up and dusted his pants. “I’ll leave you alone now, tree buddy. Hope you get some very nice, fresh air in those cute lungs.” He winked and Tauriel took a twig and threw it. Kili ran away, laughing.

She was alone once more but this time, her mind wasn’t wondering as much as before.

 

“What the hell is the meaning of this?” Legolas looked down at Gimli, who was glasses-less.

His big and plump hands held the remaining of the pair.

“I-It was an a-accident.”

“Accident my ass. Where there hell is Aragorn?” the blood running down Gimli’s nose was soaking through the toilet paper Legolas pushed in his face and the scratches were over his hands and forehead. It was only one hour that Gimli was left alone and now he was a mess. Those damn asshole. “Come on, let’s go to the infirmary.”

 

The nurse sat him on the narrow and thin bed and placed two tiny tampons up his nostrils. Gimli couldn’t get any more redder and Legolas had his arms crossed while one hand was covering his mouth, blocking his laughter.

“That should keep the blood from staining more your uniform. I don’t think it’s broken but you should go to a doctor after school.” Gimli nodded making the little strings bounce. The nurse closed the curtain and Legolas let out his laughter.

“Oh, gods! Tampons!” Legolas leaned back on the bed as his body trembled.

Gimli wanted to _die_. He was mortified.

“D-don’t laugh—” but then he started coughing when he accidently inhaled on of the strings.

That only made Legolas laugh lauder.

“Oh, my stomach! Man, I have never laughed so hard! Thank you, Gimli. I mean, I am sorry! I am sorry—oh! Don’t cry! Look, I am pretty sure Aragorn is taking care of those meat heads. I received a text from him after I told him what happened.” Gimli sniffled but winced in pain and Legolas sat next to him and smiled. With his thumb, he wiped one of the tears. Gimli looked up, a little bit surprised by the gesture. “Why did you try to take them on your own? You said it was an accident but I know better.”

Gimli looked down and took a deep breath.

“Because I-I don’t want to b-be a coward.”

Legolas sighed and pushed his hair back. It was useless since it always fell on the same direction; parted on the side.

“Listen, man… there is a fine line between courage and stupidity. I mean, yes you should stand for yourself—Aragorn and I won’t last forever but—what am I even saying? Next time, call Aragorn or something.” Gimli nodded. “I can’t believe Aragorn is missing this.” Legolas smiled again.

“I never thought you could laugh.”

“Excuse me?”

Gimli stumbled on his words. “I-I mean—well you _can_ laugh b-but I’ve never h-heard you. It is v-very rare.” He blushed again.

“I laugh, Gimli. It’s just that my sense of humor is peculiar, for example, a friend with two tampons inside his nose. That can make anyone laugh, actually.”

Gimli smiled and chuckled.

“What?”

“You called me your friend.” Legolas blushed a bit.

“Don’t get used to it, buddy.” Legolas crossed his legs and then his arms. Stupid shorty.

Suddenly the door flung open and the nurse pushed Aragorn and the other three kids inside. It startled both Gimli and Legolas when she pulled the curtain with force. She was so angry.

“You two, get off and you three on the bed!”

“Aragorn! What the hell!?” Legolas moved away as he saw the state his best friend was.

Aragorn was bleeding through his lip and nose, his long hair was tangled and his clothes were dirty. But the thing was that the other three kids looked _worse_.

“Kids these days! I swear on Ilúvayar! Stay still while I get more supplies!” then the nurse walked out.

Aragorn winked at Gimli and smirked. Quickly Gimli took the tampons out and blushed. Legolas raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

Aragorn then wrapped his arms around two of the kids and pulled them closer, making them groan.

“What do we say, boys?” Aragorn slapped the other kid behind the head.

“Ow! We are sorry!”

“And?”

“We won’t kick you in the face again and we won’t pick on you either.” Aragorn hugged them tighter and then let them loose.

“Good boys!” Legolas shook his head while leaning on one of the walls.

Gimli couldn’t stop looking at Aragorn with stars in his eyes.

 

As soon as Tauriel and Legolas entered the car and rested their bodies over the leather seats, they both let out a very tired sigh.

“What’s the matter with you?” said Legolas while putting his headphones.

“I could ask you the same,” both of them stared at each other and then Legolas shrugged.

“I believe this new year is going to be very…”

“Troublesome.” Finished Tauriel, while looking out the window and Legolas couldn’t agree more.

Galion looked through the review mirror.

“Lighten up, young miss and young master. We are going to see your father now.” As he smiled, he turned around and headed for the hospital.

 

Tauriel opened the door to her father’s hospital room and saw a slender figure pointing furiously at Thranduil while he ignored her by reading some music sheets. It stopped both Tauriel and Legolas in their tracks.

“I swear to Eru Ilúvatar that if this ever happens again, I will murder you myself—kids!” Amelia beamed as she realized that there was company.

“Mother?” Tauriel was shocked to see her. “When did you get here?”

Amelia went and hugged her daughter tightly and shook her from side to side.

“A few hours ago—Oh, I am so sorry that I wasn’t here when it happened!” she let go of Tauriel and kissed her cheek and then went to do the same with Legolas. “I am sorry that your stupid father is, well… stupid.” Thranduil kept ignoring her. “I apologize for not coming earlier. Things got more complicated when I told the museum I had to leave early. Those people can’t do squats without me!” she laughed. “Plus I underestimated your father’s stupidity and didn’t check my phone.”

“Will you stop calling me stupid? It could’ve happened to anyone. Can you take this somewhere else?” He grumbled.

Amelia pointed at him again.

“I will when you stop being so stupid! And I wasn’t finished talking to you!” then she turned back to her kids, with a smile. “My little darling, I know you want to know how your father is doing but can you give me a few more minutes with him?” they nodded slowly and stepped out. When they closed the door, Amelia shook her head. “You really have done it now.” She took the papers Thranduil was reading and he protested. “I go away for two weeks and this is what happens.”

“I’ll be out in a few days. You need to rela—”

“Don’t tell me to relax. You can’t be this negligent, Thranduil. You _fainted_ and hit your head! You have people who depend on you! How could you let this get so bad?”

“Look, Amelia, don’t scold me. At least I am with my kids.”

Amelia’s face changed and she looked very much hurt.

“Look, Thranduil, as your wife and longtime friend, I am telling you _this_ ,” she gave him the papers that she took away. “isn’t more important as your health.”

“It pays for everything.”

“You know very well that I can maintain our lifestyle with half of one of my incomes. I am going to talk to Elrond to see what he has to say.”

“Don’t bother. He already told me what he has instore for me. I am going to get better so there is no need for all of _this_.” He pointed at Amelia. “You are not helping anybody by reacting like this.”

She went and sat at the edge of the bed and caressed the blonde stubble that had grown, her blue eyes looking at his face, a little bit sad. But then she grabbed his chin tightly and raised it up.

“I will not be a widow, you hear me? You will not leave these children on their own. They love you and the only thing you are doing is hurting them.”

Thranduil looked unfazed by her gestures.

“You are talking like I am going to die. I am not going to die. Don’t be so dramatic.”

“I always thought you were better than this.” She continued. “Better than your father.”

At the mention of his father, Thranduil grabbed Amelia’s wrist and pulled it away, noticeably angry.

“Do not compare me with _him_.”

But Amelia just smiled, smugly and pecked his lips. “Then check yourself. Prove me wrong.”

 

When Amelia opened the door, Tauriel entered but Legolas stayed at the frame of the door, leaning against it.

Tauriel sat next to her father.

“How are you feeling, father?”

“I’ve been better.” She gave him a small smile.

“You gave us quite the fright.” Legolas said while looking at his phone.

“Your mother threatened me not to do it again.” That made Tauriel giggle but Amelia raised an eyebrow.

An hour later, after the four of them just listened to Amelia talk about her job, a nurse came saying that visitation hours were ending. As they walked through the halls, Legolas noticed that Tauriel was trying not to cry.

“Are you seriously going to cry?”

“No.”

“Liar.”

“Shut up. Why are you so nonchalant?” it sounded more like an accusation.

Before playing his music, Legolas answered with,

“Cuz, he always comes back.”

 

There were some memories that were surfacing after he fainted. Thranduil was trying his best to suppress them down and so far he had done a marvelous job after so many years. It was even affecting his work and it irked him so much. Those memories that he hated so much were causing him to turn into a mediocre.

Maybe Elrond was right, he needed a break but if he didn’t do something then his mind was free to roam and there was no way he was going to allow that.

After that loathed summer, Thranduil did everything his father wanted. He went to the university, he finished his degrees, and he got married and even had a child, (though the marriage between Amelia was more of a convenience for the two of them. A time where people didn’t understand who they were and how they felt was something that they didn’t want to deal alone and who better to do that with if not with someone who felt the same?)

This entire journey made him the famous person he was today and he wouldn’t allow himself to be an uninspired composer. He would be damn!

It’s time to work harder.

Elrond entered and extended his hand.

Thranduil kept writing and reading the papers he had over his lap.

“Give me a few minutes.”

“Schedule.”  Then he took all of the papers and placed on a red folder. “I know that you will try to work behind my back but I will be watching. You have two more days to rest. Good night.” Then the doctor closed the door, leaving Thranduil with his thoughts.

* * *

 

Thranduil smiled sweetly when he saw the piano in the music room.

The light entered through the big windows, giving it a halo. His hands traveled through the fallboard until he sat and opened it, revealing the keys. With his finger he touched one of them, filling the room with a lovely sound. It sent chills down his spine.

He considered himself lucky for knowing how to make music with this instrument. It was such a rush every time the tempo quickened and he had keep up with it. It was so much fun!

Even though his father was very strict with his studies and practice, there was a certain love that he developed towards it. It was between him and the piano and it was so intimate.

One of the things he loved to do was to play musicals.

Though his father preferred to create, Thranduil loved to lose himself in the already made melodies of famous musicals.

From memory he started playing _I Dreamed a Dream_ from the musical _Les Misérable_ and he let himself be immerse in the music. Such beautiful and raw melody raised the hairs from his arms as he closed his eyes and imagined her voice in his head. So much he was feeling that he got emotional and tears started to roll down. But that didn’t stop him. He kept pushing each and every one of those notes as if his life depended on it.

This was the only time he would allow his façade to dissipate for a few minutes.

When the music got intense, he pounded the keys like he was trying to summon _Fantine_ through his fingers.

Even his heart beat faster as he continued to play until… the song… was over.

Thranduil opened his eyes and smiled and even let out a small chuckle. _I can be such a dramatic_ , he thought.

From the corner of his eye he saw someone standing there. Thranduil was so startled that he let out a yelp and jumped.

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!” said Bard, looking guilty.

Thranduil let out a deep breath and chuckled.

“It’s ok.”

“Are you crying?” Bard walked towards him, very much worried.

“I get emotional when I play this song. I must look like an idiot.” He laughed nervously but Bard looked at him seriously.

“No. You do not.” Thranduil swallowed some saliva at the sudden serious tone. It made Bard’s voice sound deeper.  “What were you playing?” Bard sat next to him.

“A song from the musical _Les Misérables._ ”

“Ah… never heard of it.”

“Not even the book?”

“There’s a book?”

“And movies.”

“Wow… I feel stupid. I better get out of here.” Thranduil shook his head. “I’ll leave you to it.”

“Wait! Umm…” Bard stopped from rising and sat back down. “Do you want to hear another one? From the musical?” Bard beamed at him.

“Would I!”

Thranduil bit his lip and smiled. He positioned his fingers on the keys and started playing. It started slow and very sad.

“This one—in my opinion—is the second saddest song in the musical. It’s called _Empty Chairs and Empty Tables_ and it’s about a man singing to his dear friends who die in the barricades in France.” Bard continued to listen, understanding the melody and its meaning.

Soon enough, Thranduil’s tears started to come as he closed his eyes and kept playing.

Bard couldn’t stop staring at Thranduil. The colors of the sun giving his a radiance around his silver hair and face. Also his lips moved as he sang in his head and Bard felt entranced until the last key was played.

Thranduil opened his eyes and looked at Bard, a bit embarrassed but then shocked when he noticed.

“What do you… are you crying?” Bard nodded.

“That was so beautiful.” He sniffled and he was breathing in very short breaths. “You have such an amazing talent! All I can do is play the same four keys on my ukulele.” He laughed.

“Th-thank you but Bard—” Thranduil was worried.

“Just let me cry and—and I’ll be out of your hair.” But Thranduil didn’t want that.

Without realizing his own movements, Thranduil raised his hand and wiped one of the tears that rolled down bard’s cheek.

Bard’s blood shot eyes looked at Thranduil, surprised.

“I-Im going to… ummm…”he tried to come up with an excused. He couldn’t believe what he had just done! “I’m hungry!” then he stood up and left, leaving Bard alone.

Thranduil practically ran away and didn’t notice Amelia was leaning on one of the walls, in the shadows. A little smile appeared and she wiped a tear away.

“Amelia?” said an annoying voice and Amelia hid between the door as Alfrid kept looking for her.


	3. Party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is VERY MESSY.   
> I don't have someone to edit it and I can't keep bothering my friend. I know how my chapters sound but there is so much I can do when it comes to writing in English.  
> I hope this doesn't discourage you from reading it.  
> Thank you.

When the weekend arrived, Amelia suggested to her daughter to do something else with her Saturday other than stay in a hospital. Tauriel wanted to stay a little bit longer with her father but Amelia wasn't having it—there was no way that her sixteen-year-old daughter was going to waste a day like this. She would prefer her doing homework than be stuck here with sick people. But knowing Tauriel, she knew that everything was finished. So, she took both her children out of the room and crossed her arms.

“Legolas, I know you have a party tonight so can you take your sister?” Legolas stopped looking at his phone and started at his mother. 

“I am not going to a party, mother.” 

Legolas pointed at his sister to make a point.

“I can’t make her go.”

Amelia took their arms and pulled them as they kept walking. They felt awkward as their mother gripped their arms and smiled. She was tall and slender but she had a grip that could stop blood from flowing. 

“I won’t have my precious daughter be alone in a mansion with nothing to do. So, Legolas take your sister out.” Amelia remembered how much fun she had when she had their age and, sadly, Tauriel took the boring side of her husband but, she also took the pushover side, so Amelia was going to push and push no matter how uncomfortable both of her children looked. “You will obey me.” They got in the car and Galion drove off. “You will thank me later,” then she patted their thighs and crossed her legs. 

When they arrived, Legolas stopped Tauriel who really didn’t want to go. 

“Dressed up nicely when we go out.” Tauriel rolled her eyes and made a disgusted face. “Don’t make that face. Mom is right, you need to go out. When you do that you look like a white old lady who doesn’t like people with tattoos.” Tauriel ignored him and walked away.

Tauriel didn’t want to go. It was obvious that Legolas didn’t want to take her but it was her mother’s orders and, at least for her, she would obey every single one of them. It was odd that Amelia would make her go. Usually she would leave Tauriel alone when it comes to those types of situations because they had that conversation before. She couldn’t stand being with so many people she didn’t know and Amelia nodded in understanding but Tauriel guessed that her mother had, either forgotten, or trying to push her out of the comfort zone. Seriously, her mother should leave her alone because not only she was making her feel uncomfortable; she was making Legolas do something he clearly didn’t want to do. 

When it was nine, Legolas knocked on Tauriel’s door and she told him to open the door.

He leaned over the door frame, looked her up and down with a dead pan stare and opened his mouth. 

“We have to get someone first.” 

“Who?” not that she cared but she still asked since he took his precious time to mention it.

“Gimli Lockbarer, Gloin Lockbarer’s son.” Tauriel nodded, remembering the plump, red head kid that appeared in her brother’s group a few days ago. She didn’t understand how Legolas could hang out with him, they didn’t fit together but she figured it had to do with Aragorn.

“Why?”

“Because Aragorn asked me to bring him.”

“Ah. Aragorn needs to stop taking in strays.” Usually their personalities clashed but there were those special moments where they would agree on something. Legolas nodded.

“You know how he gets when he rescues a new puppy and how puppies fallow their new mother. Wherever he goes, Gimli goes.” 

“You don’t sound too pleased about that.” Tauriel was looking her reflection as she made a tights ponytail. 

Legolas shrugged. 

“I really don’t care, actually but I do have to admit that that kid needs help. He is just helpless. Trust me when I say that if he hadn’t meet Aragorn, he would have jumped off the roof.” Tauriel glared through the mirror at that and Legolas raised his hands in defense. “Forget I said anything.”

“I still don’t know why _you_ have to hang out with him.” Legolas opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He wondered the same thing. Tauriel had a point since Gimli was more Aragorn’s than his. 

“I guess… I don’t know. I guess he is amusing to have him around.” He remembered the tampons and he smiled. Tauriel stopped putting some lip-gloss that her mother had bought her from Sephora (without her consent) and looked at his brother a bit confused and shocked that he could smile like that over a new puppy. 

But she shook her head and decided to ignore it since it was Legolas after all. For two siblings that don’t talk that much, she knew him and it was a matter of time until Legolas forgets about this Gimli kid.

 

Galion took a turn and entered the small neighborhood where the houses were way smaller, cars were ten years older and people sat outside to drink some beers and/or barbeque to watch the kids play in the streets. Legolas had told Galion to go to Lockbarer’s house since he didn’t know where he was but leave it to their majordomo/chauffeur to know where the staff lives. The Greenleaf’s had a chauffeur before but Thranduil had to fire him for being mediocre. He didn’t tolerate that kind of behavior. Galion had offered even though there was work around the mansion but he said that it was a pleasure and that it only took a few minutes to take them where they wanted. 

So far Galion had continued with that position for two years and Thranduil forgot about hiring a new driver. 

Galion opened the door and Legolas stepped out. All of them ignored the people looking out the window with curiosity. Who would come here with such a flashy and long car with such flashy kids?

Legolas knocked on the door and waited. He could hear a loud TV and people talking _over_ the loud TV. When the door opened, he was greeted with the smell of strong food and a bedlam. It was Kili who answered and both of them looked very surprised. 

“Is Gimli ready?”

“Gimli? Ouch!” Kili was hit in the head by a big hand and woman pushed him away with her hip. 

“Young Master! What a lovely surprise! I apologize for my son’s rude behavior; how can I help you?” then she turned around and screamed (loud… so loud that it surpassed the yelling and the TV) for them to tone it down. Then she turned back to Legolas and smiled as his son rubbed the back of his head and moved away.

Dis was a short woman with a big chest and muscled arms. She had a handsome, plump face and her hair was up in a messy bun (but it looked like a messy beehive.) He could see where Kili got his looks. Dis Durin was wearing a tight black shirt that accentuated her waist and a pair of short jeans (full with oil stains) that hugged her wide hips. This was a _woman_ and Legolas was overwhelmed. 

“I am here to pick up Gimli.” Like mother like son, she made a confused face.

“Gimli?”

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Legolas could hear a heavy set of steps going down the stairs. 

Gimli’s cheeks were flushed and he was panting. He was wearing a black and red plaid, open shirt that revealed a t-shirt that said _The North Remembers_ and had a bloody symbol of the _Starks_ , a pair of jeans and black sneakers and new glasses. Gimli looked like such a dork while he, himself looked the total opposite. Legolas was wearing a stripped dark blue and white, long sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans and some _All Star_ convers while his hair was down and parted at the side. 

Dis had retreated to the bedlam and Kili appeared, squinting his eyes towards the flashy car.

“Is that Tauriel?” Legolas looked back and she was trying to hide herself. “Say hi for me!” he laughed not realizing what she was doing. Then Legolas got an idea.

“We are going to a house party. Want to go?” Kili was confused for a second. Legolas Greenleaf inviting him to a party while Gimli was getting in his car with Tauriel? Would he let this opportunity go to waste? Legolas smirked. “Give me your phone number, I’ll send you the pin.” 

 

The house party was hosted by Merry and his cousin Pippin, the notorious due of mischief of Gondor Academy. Ever since they started high school they have made the tradition of doing a massive party in the first weekend of the first semester and when the year was ending. Legolas had to admit that even he had had his fun at the party. It was the perfect opportunity for freshmen to know people and for seniors to spent time with their friends one last time. It was very emotional but it was what made it special and _legendary_.  

Legolas sat facing Tauriel, staring at her while crossing his legs with a dead pan stare. She noticed but looked out the window.

“Could you have worn a nerdier outfit?” Tauriel tsked but still didn’t look.

“I look fine.” 

“For a librarian. You could have at least worn contacts.” Now she glared. 

She did looked fine, Legolas admitted but it wasn’t party worthy. Tauriel was wearing a dark green dress with a brown belt around her waist, a maroon cardigan, black tights and some maroon ankle boots. It was a nice outfit but it would fit better at a hipster coffee shop.

Gimli played with his fingers and looked up, embarrassed. A pink hue appeared around his freckled cheeks.

“I-I think she looks pretty.” Tauriel looked at Gimli, who was red as a tomato now. Maybe she was wrong about him. 

Legolas, on the other hand, had rolled his eyes.

“Says the guy with a _Game of Thrones_ shirt. Not now,Gimli.” The poor boy crossed his arms, hiding the shirt.

Tauriel kicked Legolas, which surprised both of them. Now she understood why Aragorn took him in. One cannot help but to want to protect him. Well, it looks like Legolas was the only one who was unaffected.

“You don’t have to mean. You can learn a thing or two from your friend here.” Then she looked at Gimli and smiled. “Thank you.” Gimli smile and nodded.

“Ugh. Well, you can learn a thing or two about having fun.” As he typed in his phone, Legolas smirked. Tauriel looked at him suspicious. “Good thing I invited Kili.” 

Tauriel made a troublesome expression and burried her face in her hands.

“Why…?” her words came out muffled.

Gimli's eyes winded and sparkled. “R-Really?!” he took his phone out and texted him. Gimli hadn’t said anything because he didn’t know if he could invite since it was Aragorn's idea. But now he knew he wasn’t going to be fully alone.

When they arrived, Gimli couldn’t help but stare in amazement at the big house. It even had a freaking gate! How can this type of place exist? Now he was more nervous! He could feel the stuttering in the back of his throat. 

Galion opened the door and they headed out and into the party.

As the door opened, they were greeted by a sea of people. Most of them Tauriel could recognize and she felt a wave of relief when she didn’t see anyone from her class. The last thing she needed was people thinking she was a party girl (and if Legolas could read minds, he would have told her that she could relax because no one would think that). In every corner they could see people drinking, laughing, singing and dancing and, well, making out. Legolas moved through the crowd like nothing while Tauriel tried her best not to be touched by those kids and Gimli trying _his_ best not to be pushed and pulled.

Legolas took out his phone. 

“I’m going to go look for Aragorn!” he yelled since the music was loud.

With that he disappeared in the sea of people.

“I can’t believe he left us!” yelled Tauriel as she moved away from a guy that spilled his beer.

“Do-Do you have friends here, Tauriel?” 

“No.”

“Oh, ok.” Now they just stood there like awkward statues that clearly didn’t belong there. 

As much as Tauriel contradicts herself, she really did wished she had friends. If she did then she wouldn’t be alone but instead, sitting somewhere, judging people by their lack of tolerances of alcohol. No. Actually, she would be with her friends, drinking some coffee in their favorite coffee shop, discussing some readings. That would have been perfect…if she had friends.

“Tauriel?” a familiar voice called. A voice that she didn’t expect to hear or that it would give her an extreme relief. 

"Bilbo?" She was surprised to see the light brown curls bouncing as Bilbo Baggins tried his best to get through a wall of teenagers. He had a red cup in one hand while the other was wiping away some beer droplets that had fallen on his dark blue, buttoned down shirt. Tauriel didn’t know what to say.

"What a surprise!" She nodded, still a bit shocked. "I didn't know you come to these types of parties."

"I don't." She hugged her arms tighter, clearly uncomfortable. "I was forced to come." 

Bilbo made an _actually-I-know-exactly-how-you-feel face_ and smiled.

"Me too." He sighed and made a troubled face. "I was dragged by the hosts of this party. They are my cousins, actually and they kind of bribed me but that's another story." Then he looked at Gimli, who stood there, like a statue.

Tauriel noticed and opened her mouth, a bit surprised that Gimli was still there.

"Umm... this is Gimli, one of my brother's friends. Gimli, this is Bilbo, a classmate." Bilbo smiled and extended his hands. Gimli took it and shook it with a nod. "We are actually waiting for him."

"Well, in the meantime, do you want a drink?" Tauriel has never tasted the bitter taste of beer and she _knew_ she wouldn’t like it. But there was no way she was going to let this opportunity go to waste. The only person who was nice to her, or even acknowledge her, in her classes was there like a life raft, offering a drink. 

So, she nodded. Bilbo asked Gimli if he wanted something but she shook his head, standing his ground.

"Alrighty, then we will right back." And with that Tauriel left Gimli, alone between the sea of people.

There was a knock on the door.

Thranduil hid his phone under his blanket like a teenager. He felt so foolish doing that but he knew Elrond would take his phone away too if he found out. There was no way he was going to let that happen. 

A nurse entered and behind her was a man that Thranduil didn’t expect and definitely didn’t want to see. With a warm smile, the man nodded at the nurse and she closed the door. 

"What are you doing here?" Thranduil said, taking out his phone.

"Can't a father see his own son at the hospital?" Oropher placed his hands in his pockets, wrinkling a bit his suit. 

"Yes, but you can cut the crap." Answered Thranduil, sharply. With that Oropher sighed and started walking around the room. 

"Fine. I came here to see your progress." He was looking out the window. It was a very nice view.

"There it is," Thranduil muttered under his breath. He raised his IV-ed hand, making a plastic noise. "What do you think?" Oropher made a disapproving face.

"You should have finished this simple job _days_ ago!" He said through his teeth.

"Then look for someone else to do it."

"I provided you with an education and, so far, you have made such an excellent job. Besides, you know I don't trust other people with this. I only want quality music and only a Greenleaf can do that."

"Then I don’t know what to tell you, Oropher. I was doing what you've instructed but my health—" Oropher made a disgusted sound and waved his hands, dismissing his son's words.

With an icy stare, Oropher grabbed the foot board and leaned forward. He was a man in his mid-sixties but there was a dark force that he had that worked very well on other people. Thranduil hated to admit it but it had a hold on him too. It was fear of abuse that kept him from sending him to hell. Oropher was no longer blonde and his blue eyes were faded, not to mention that his precious hands turned boney and transparent—but even like that, he used his presence to send a message: I don’t care who you are, you will _do_ as I say. 

"I will give you a month." His tone was low and rough. 

"You're so generous." Thranduil said sarcastically and Oropher went red. He couldn’t stand his own son being so disrespectful!

"Listen, this is all I am giving you! I need this symphony ready by the end of the month! I do not expect mediocrity! You will make the perfect symphony for _me_!" Thranduil could tell that Oropher was acting as he was threatening him but there was nothing else. Then he started coughing hard and painfully. He took a handkerchief and placed it over his thin lips. With his watery eyes, he glared at his son. "I will not repeat myself." And then he left, like a storm.

And all Thranduil wanted to do was throw the phone and smash it.

Tauriel was in a corner, with Bilbo talking about school. She had a red cup and was sipping on it occasionally. This was her second beer and she could feel her cheeks getting numbed but she didn't stop. There was no way she was going to let this opportunity go. Maybe it was her foolish side but she really wanted Bilbo to be her friend. He was easy to talk to and she also appreciated the fact that she didn't have to talk much. 

"Why, hello there." Said a voice from behind. Tauriel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

"Why are you here?" Kili moved from behind her and stood next to Bilbo. It was an awkward view because she was taller than them and it made her feel self-conscious. 

"We really need to move past that question, tree buddy." Bilbo looked confused but amused at the same time. 

Tauriel didn’t know if it was because of the beer or the atmosphere that the party was giving or the fact that seeing Kili in a jean, zip up hoodie with a light grey shirt (which gave him a different light) but she decided to amuse him.

"Fine." She took a sip. "What do you want?"

Kili grinned and then laughed. 

"Progress! I like it!" He made the gun motion with his fingers and winked. "Anyway, it's a party, Tauriel. What do you think?" Tauriel shrugged. "I came with my brother and uncle." Both Bilbo and Tauriel made a face.

"Uncle?" 

"Relax! He is nineteen. Only two years older than us. He is the type of man to take things too serious and I thought he needed a breather from the old geezers in my family." He pointed behind Tauriel and she turned, taking another sip. She spotted Fili, who was already talking to some girl and beside him was a man, in a black leather jacket, with a thick beard and half a pony tail. One boy bumped into him and he was about to say something when the uncle glared, making the boy move away and saying sorry. 

This guy doesn’t blend in at all.

Kili called for him and the guy walked towards him. They could see how heavy his steps were. 

"Thorin," he grabbed his uncle's shoulder. "This is my tree buddy, Tauriel and this is...?" He gestured towards Bilbo, who looked up at Thorin, a bit scared. 

"Bilbo. He is my friend." The words came out before she could process them. Kili didn’t seem surprised or anything but Tauriel wanted to show off his friend and let Kili know that she, indeed, had friends. "I have friends. See?"

Kili looked at his tree buddy and smiled, very much amused. 

"I do."

Bilbo was too busy moving away from Thorin to even listen to what those two were saying. Kili looked over at her drink and she pulled it and pressed it against her body. That made Kili chuckle. 

"Say, Tauriel... how many have you had so far?" Bilbo took the opportunity to say something because he couldn’t stand being with people he didn’t know.

"I can answer that," he cleared his throat. " that is her second beer." 

"Oh, my gods." Said Kili, shaking his head. "You are such a light weight!" Tauriel felt embarrassed about that for some dumb reason and could feel her neck getting warm.

"Shut up! Bilbo, do you want another one? I'll have another one." Then she pushed herself past Kili, making herself stumble a bit. Bilbo sighed and made the motion to go to her but Kili stopped him.

"I got it. Thorin?" Thorin nodded and didn’t move. 

Both of them saw how Kili grabbed Tauriel's arm, making her dodge the corner of the marbled table. She yanked her arm and glared.

Thorin looked down at Bilbo, who looked away, taking a sip of his drink. The ucle made a small smile and he spoke. It was rough but soft at the same time.

"Your friend is... I don’t know how to say this..." He rubbed the back of his neck. That took Bilbo by surprise and took a step closer.

Bilbo thought for a moment but decided to accept the reality, making him smile. 

"She is something alright. Want something to drink?" Thorin nodded, a bit surprised by the offer. "Alrighty, stay and I'll bring you something."

Gimli didn’t think possible to get lost in a house but there he was, in a second floor at a balcony. He was desperate to find Legolas and Aragorn but they were nowhere to be seen. A text had arrive saying that his Kili had arrived with Fili and Thorin but he couldn’t see them either. All sorts of thoughts started appearing. Why was he invited in the first place if he was going to be abandoned... _twice_? What was the point? He knew he didn’t belonged there. He knew that he was some sort of burden to Legolas. All of this made him realized that maybe he should've stayed a loner again in his last year of high school. 

Maybe he should just call an UBER and go home. 

Sulking, he went to exit the room when suddenly the door opened and saw Fili, wrestling with a girl. Both of them were surprised to see each other. 

"Gimli!" Exclaimed Fili.

"Fili!" 

Fili told the girl to wait inside and that he will enter soon. With a wink, the girl giggled and he closed the door. 

"How are you enjoying the party?" He waited for an answer but he was desperate to get in. He had cut his hair short and was growing a beard. Something that the Academy forbade but Gimli knew Fili didn’t care. 

Gimli shrugged.

"I don’t know." Fili furrowed his eyes. "Anyway, have you seen Legolas?" It a moment for Fili to remember the face but in the end, he shook his head.

"There you are!" Yelled a voice from across the hall. Legolas was walking towards them, his pale blond hair blowing in the air and his blue eyes glaring. It made Gimli nervous and Fili enter the room, quietly. "I told you to stay put!" Gimli apologized, looking down. "Whatever. Leave it to Aragorn to find the most reclusive spot in a place and not contact anyone. That guy has a bad habit!" Legolas looked pissed and it showed in his flushed cheeks. 

Then Legolas grabbed Gimli's hand and pulled him. He blushed but let himself be dragged. Legolas kept rambling about Aragorn and kept pushing drunk kids out of his way. He was taller than him and way slender but his grip was strong and not even his sweaty hands would slip away.

"I am sorry that I went away like that." Legolas said. "But I found him and we can finally have a fucking drink." 

They arrived to the back yard. It was amazingly spacious! It had a pool with a jacuzzi and a gazebo in the back where people were smoking. Aragorn was sitting on a chair, talking with someone on the phone. They noticed how he smiled as he spoke. Legolas knew that he was seeing someone but didn’t ask who. It was none of his business. 

When Aragorn saw them, he finished talking and hung up.

"Gimli!" He went and hugged him and Gimli blushed. "What a party, huh?" 

Legolas rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to argue that he spent half of it looking for him and the other looking for the shorty. 

"Is that your sister?" Pointed Aragorn. Legolas looked back and saw Tauriel with Kili. That made him smirk. Someone was keeping her busy so it was alright. "I didn't now she liked parties."

"She doesn’t. I am going to get a drink." But when he turned around, there was a loud crash.

The phone rang and Thranduil groaned. He hated his bed but he hated more people calling him at this hour.

"Why are you calling me this late, Amelia." He sat up and yawned. 

"Because as the father of your children, you should know what happened to them." That woke him up.

"What? What happened?" But then he relaxed when he heard his wife giggling.

"Your children went to a party and had the time of their lives, that's what happened. But they are safe at home."

"You let them go to a party? The semester barely began! Did they drink? Why did you let them go?" Thranduil could hear the annoyed sigh at the other end.

"Because they needed to distract themselves. Tauriel most than anyone. Her face was so red and she was clinging to me. So adorable!"

"Amelia... she is sixteen."

"Nothing happened. I checked. She and Legolas are in one piece."

"I am so disappointed in her." Silence. 

"Do not say that to her. Legolas is a bit drunk too."

"That stupid son of mine..." 

"Look, I will scold them tomorrow. The hungover they will have in the morning is going to be punishment enough." Then she laughed to herself. "Wow... remember when we used to party like that? Well, me most than anyone. You were a such an awkward kid."

"Amelia... good night." Then he hung up.

* * *

 

The morning after, Thranduil avoided Bard at all cost. He gave the excuse that he was going to be with his parents but in reality... he couldn’t get the image of Bard crying out of his mind. He looked so beautiful and he felt so blessed that he witnessed something like that or that he even provoked it. All he wanted to do, in that moment, before running away, was to hug him. 

Amelia noticed and asked him why he was avoiding Bard because it was freaking _obvious_.

When Thranduil denied it as they walked towards another activity that was arranged by the Resort, she whipped her arm towards Thranduil, hitting him and making him stop. He yelped in pain.

"You've spent _all_ day with your mother and father... out of your own free will. You know how crazy that sounds?" Thranduil glared, resumed walking and Amelia fallowed. "Bard noticed. You should've seen his face! What happened?" 

"Nothing, Mel... let it go." But she didn't like this even though she _knew_ what happened. They had a moment and Thranduil was freaking out. But she was not going to give up on her friends.

The door to Thranduil's room burst open making him jump on the bed, startled. Amelia didn’t enter, just stayed by the door frame with her arms crossed and her legs apart. She looked very fiercely at his friend and Thranduil didn't know what to do. Amelia was unpredictable and that made her a bit scary.

"I will wait for you at by the ice machine at midnight. Dress nicely." Then she left. Thranduil jumped off the bed and ran towards the door.

"Ready for what?!" He yelled but Amelia was already gone.

By midnight, Thranduil sneeked out of his room and headed for the ice machine. There was no way he was going to ignore Amelia. He knew the consequences if he did that and he just wanted to have a peaceful summer... so much for that. 

There she was, sucking on a lollypop, wearing a tight, straight across green dress with a big black, shiny belt around her waist, fishnet stockings and boots—which surprised him given that Amelia loved high heels. Her blonde hair was tousled but it didn't hide her big green hoop earrings and her makeup was so intense that it just looked so good on her. 

Thranduil felt under dressed since he was just wearing a white shirt under a light blue opened suit with the pants of the same color with white shoes while his hair was down.

Amelia noticed him and smiled.

"Hey, gorgeous," she said and Thranduil blushed. He felt like she could devour him in any second. "Let's go." She took his hand and pulled him.

"Where are we going?" Amelia took out her lollypop, making a smacking sound. Thranduil could see the gloss as she smirked.

"To a party."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh-la-la I wonder what will happen lolol


	4. Lavender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long ass chapter. It's like 6k and I had to make it like that since I am working with three main ships and like two very minor ones which still needs attention since they help move the plot. I am pretty sure the rest of the chapters are going to be like that I hope you guys don't get tired.  
> Also, these characters are DEEPLY flawed and I made them like that on porpoise. They maybe the main characters but I gave them some traits that maybe they won't sit well with you guys but I believe that's what makes them interesting and make you go UUUUGH!   
> Well, I hope you all enjoy it!!

The brightness of the light that escaped from Tauriel's drapes hit her face, making her squirm and groan. There it was, her first ever hangover and she felt like she was hit by a truck. Oh, how she hated the feeling but not even the comfort of her bed made her feel any less uncomfortable in her own skin. How could her mother suggested to do such activity? Shouldn't parents oppose for their kids to drink and go to parties?

When Tauriel couldn't stand feeling like a potato, she stood up—regretting it for a second, since her head throbbed in pain—and went to the kitchen. 

On the way there, as she walked down the stairs, she saw her mother entering with a few shopping bags, a big Pamela hat and round glasses. Galion helped with her stuff as she smiled and hugged her daughter. 

"How's your first hungover, my little forest?" But the only sounds that came out of Tauriel's mouth were mumbles and grumbles. "Ah! Sounds about right! Come, I know a good remedy for it."

The remedy was a simple tea with honey. Amelia made it sound like it the cure for Cancer but it was just that: flavored water (Tauriel was more of a coffee girl.) Her mother kept telling her about how this tea helped her so many times in her youth when she went to wild parties when she was her daughter's age and scolded her a bit (for the sake of appearances.) 

"Ah... the eighties were so much fun. Anway, tell me about the party." She poured herself a bit of tea and leaned back on the counter. Amelia excused the kitchen staff away so that she could have a bit of mother-daughter bonding time. 

"I can barely remember anything. There were music and people dancing and Legolas was with his friends and then I met a classmate and the beer... ugh... how can people drink that and  _pretend_  to like it?" Amelia shrugged.

"It's an acquired taste. We are more of a wine family." Tauriel gave her a look. "Honey, your biological mother was the same. She loved her mixed berries wine as much as the next person—it's genetics." 

"How did I even get home?" She took a sip of the warm flavored water. 

"Well, Galion told me that you guys were getting into bed. I didn't see anything. I asked him if you guys were alright and he answered with," she exaggerated Galion's accent. " _as two drunk teenagers can be_ , so I went back to bed." 

Tauriel couldn't remember much—just bits and pieces and it was kind of scary. How could people  _like_  feeling like this? It was as if she was deprived of important information. There was no way she was ever going to do this again.

In that moment Legolas arrived from his morning jog. He had his hair up in a short ponytail and his phone strapped around his arm. Even the music from the earbuds gave Tauriel a head ache. 

"Hey, honey!" Amelia pointed her cheek and Legolas gave it a small peck. 

When Legolas saw how she was, he couldn't help but chuckle. That annoyed Tauriel and she mumbled something and glared. 

"I like drunk Tauriel. Now that is a sister I can hang out with." He teased.

"What are you talking about?" Amelia motioned her daughter to drink the tea and she did. Then her mother's phone went off and she got up, rolled her eyes and took the call. Legolas took a banana and leaned back on the fridge.

Then he smirked.

"Do you want me to tell you or should I show you the videos?" Tauriel felt like a bucket of ice water was just dumped on her. Legolas was in no way a sadist but he found amusing the horror in his sister's eyes. 

He took the phone from the strap and leaned forward with it as he looked for the video. It was... just her playing beer pong with Kili and her cheering when a ball landed inside a red cup and being balanced by his arms. There was no ulterior motive in his actions even though he laughed every time she squinted her eyes to aim. Then the next one was of her, a bit in the distance,  _dancing_  with him again. She could feel her body getting hot in embarrassment. 

"One more thing. It isn't a video, though." He swiped to the right and there was a picture of her, sleeping. Her head was resting in Kili's shoulder and his jacket was over her lap. Kili had his arm raised towards the camera, shielding him from the flash.

"I don't remember any of this..." All if this seemed innocent enough but she  _hated_  it. Specially the fact that she was with Kili and that her brother didn't stop her. 

"Before I took you away, I took the pic. You didn't last a second in the couch. Kili helped me—he is such a gentleman." Legolas took the phone away. "When you have time, you should thank him."

" _Thank_ him? Why didn't you stop me?!" Legolas shook his head.

"One, I told you to wait for me but when I looked for you, you were with Kili tripping over a table—well, I kind of forgot about you since you and Gimli went your separate ways, anyway I did try but you were already tipsy and also, I am not you keeper." He threw the banana peel on the trash can. "Besides, you were with Kili."

"But-But... he didn't stop me from drinking!" She covered her face with her hands and pushed them up her messy hair. 

It was  _very_  amusing to see her like that. Tauriel has always been the perfect daughter, the perfect student and the perfect modeled citizen. If it wasn't because their mother made her go, she would have stayed home like a boring person. Now Legolas saw that she was just another teenager with low tolerance of alcohol and he was kind of proud of that. 

The only thing she needed was a bit of training in that department and then he would personally invite her and hang out with him and not have her breaking tables.

"Actually," he pointed his finger at Tauriel. "he drank most of your drinks. Do you think you have it hard? Kili is probably puking his guts now if not dead." Tauriel made a horrified face and Legolas dismissed it with a wave. "I am exaggerating. Anway, he drank most of your beer from the game and he helped you when he saw some guys getting frisky with you—" Tauriel shuddered. "if it wasn't for him, I would have done something..." He trailed off, remembering it. He would have loved to smash the expensive lamp into the guy's head... "but I've never seen you having fun like that, not laugh at  _everything_ Kili was saying."

Tauriel wasn't having the whole "having fun" part.

"What's the point if I can't remember...? I don't like having that poison in my body. This is the price I have to make? No, thank you. I prefer to be sober and healthy and lucid." 

"Hey, I am healthy and I drink." Tauriel ignored that and stood up. "Maybe next time and I promise to supervise you and do it in a safe place like our home... or something." He doubted he could ever do that. Thranduil had a strict rule about throwing parties in their home. 

"I said what I said. There will be no next time, Legolas."

"Whatever you say, lightweight." Tauriel glared and snapped her head in Legolas' direction but that caused a sharp pain and she groaned. 

Amelia returned and caressed Tauriel's messy hair. 

"Well, I am going to the hospital. Your father... he doesn’t learn.  _You,"_ she gestured to her daughter. "should rest." Then she blew them a kiss and went back where she came from. 

Amelia arrived to the hospital with her high heels and big sunglasses. Her red lips parted as she blew some bubble gum and popped it, chewing in back. She couldn't wait to tell Thranduil how adorable Tauriel was and how he should stop being such a stick in the mud. 

When she opened the door with a, " _Yoo-hoo!"_ She stopped in her tracks and her smile transformed into a shocked frown. Her heart skipped a few beats and she could feel her chest feeling ticklish-ly funny. "Galadriel... hello."

Galadriel smiled tenderly at Amelia, the same way she always had. 

"What a lovely surprise." Galadriel said and Amelia felt her skin activating in goosebumps. It has been so long since she has heard her voice.

"Same here..." She took a step forward when she felt Thranduil's gaze on her. "I got a phone call from Elrond saying that he caught you working again?" She playfully slapped his shoulder but Thranduil seemed unfazed or ashamed. 

But then he pointed at Galadriel.

"Work. I know that I am getting out tomorrow but I just had to know what her thoughts were on the symphony." 

Amelia looked at him troubled.

"Couldn't you just... waited?" She didn't know what to do with her hands, so she crossed them. Her fingers grabbing the leg of her expensive sunglasses.

Thranduil shook his head.

"Oropher was here." Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"Ah." Now that made sense. Leave it to the cold-hearted devil to put more pressure on his hospitalized son for profit."

"Ah indeed." Said Galadriel, standing up. The sudden movement took Amelia by surprise. "Well, I've read it and... it is obvious that you cannot finish a piece on a hospital bed." She smiled at him sympathetically, her blue eyes showing worry. "Call me when you have something better. I do regret saying these words but I know—because I've heard it and I've played it—that you can create breathtaking master pieces and this isn't it. It's desperate. I don't do desperate and neither does Gandalf." Amelia blinked at the name. "Listen to my son-in-law. Rest. Clear your min. I am telling you this as a friend." She grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Get well soon." 

Amelia nodded to Galadriel as she took her leave. 

With a not so graceful movement, she sat where Galadriel was. A deep sigh left her red lips and gave a small glare to Thranduil.

"I didn't know you were coming." He said in his defense and Amelia scoffed.

"Is it that hard for you listen to one simple instruction from your doctor? Elrond is not out to get you." But her words didn't have that much of an impact since she seemed distracted. Amelia bit her expensive nail as she spoke.

Thranduil grabbed her hand. 

"Stop. I still can't believe you still get like this after twenty years. Move on." 

"You're over analyzing things."

"I am not. I know you. I am your husband and we've been together since we can remember." Amelia looked at him in disbelief.

"Really? You're playing the  _husband_  card?" She leaned forward. "You and I know that—"

"Mel..." The words caught them both by surprise. It felt foreign to her ears and bittersweet to his tongue. It's been ages since he has called her that since it reminded him of... Thranduil cleared his throat. "do not do this to yourself."

"Thranduil, you do not want to go there." She warned. This was supposed to be a fun visit to tease him but what was this? Amelia was getting a head ache and old wounds were opening. "I'll move on the day  _you_  do." Thranduil's lip twitched. 

"This isn't about me and I don't know what you're talking about." There was a pause; each of them challenging the other with their gaze. 

"Like you said, we have known each other for more than twenty-five years, which means I know you like the back of my freaking hand." She raised it, her sharp and bedazzled nails shinning with the hospital lights. "I have seen you naked and know how you feel like." Thranduil looked away, blushing. "Do you really think that I don't know what happened inside you that summer? You look at yourself in the mirror two or three days but I've always been looking at you and  _I know_." 

Amelia sat on the edge of the bed and leaned forward, their noses barely touching and her wavy blonde hair resting on his chest. Thranduil always felt like her wife could devour him at any second and now he felt like that. Her personality when she gets angry has always made Thranduil feel a bit of fear towards her. Yes, she was unpredictable when she was her charming way but when she gets like  _this_... 

She pressed her finger on his temple. "I know what went through here," then she pressed her nail on top of his naked chest. "and here. You cannot fool me and I am telling you this because you have no base in suggesting such thing when you have let that summer change you. Me? I learned to deal with it and I did not let guide my life." She scoffed. "You cannot even stand to hear  _his_  name." She caressed his lips as it twitched again and Amelia smirked, pleased with herself. "See?"

"What happened to me is completely different from what you experienced." He hissed. She shrugged and pulled back, her wicked personality dissipating, a defeated sigh escaped her lips.

"You know I love you and I know that you love me too, but there is a limit to  _this_." Thranduil furrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's call this for what it really is, Thranduil." Amelia stood up. She felt drained from all energies. "This is a lavender marriage. We did it to please our parents—who half of them are fucking dead—because we knew that it was going to be hard finding that special someone we knew we could never be to each other. 

"You want a divorce? Fine!" He felt angry and defeated and he didn't like it at all.

Amelia looked at him with the saddest eyes. A layer of tears covered her eyes and one rolled down.

"I do miss you... oh gods, I really do." Every time she remembers the past she could feel her heart breaking. It was such a lonely feeling to want to go back but being incapable off... specially when the other person doesn't want to change. "We were so happy back then." Thranduil didn’t want to hear any of it. Being nostalgic never helped anyone. "We used to laugh a lot..." she wiped her tear.

"We are not children anymore, Amelia," his cold tone made another tear roll down. "and we haven't been for a long time. You are a fool if you think things could go back to normal."

"Maybe so..." She went to the door and turned to him. "I'll see you tomorrow." And she left.

For the first time ever, Tauriel didn't want to go to school.

She had made a fool out of herself and now she was going to face the people who saw her acting that way. Her heart was beating fast and her hands were getting sweaty, this was definitely not a normal behavior for her. Tauriel hated not being in control and she didn’t know what to expect.

Her reflection said  _model student_  but she knew better. No matter how much she tried, her reputation was tarnished forever! All these thoughts were giving her a hard time to breath. She could feel her cheeks turning red as she tried to steady herself.

A knock on the door distracted her. Legolas' head popped, this time with his  _Beats_  headhones covering his ears.

"We have to go." He left but then popped up again. "Why are you nervous?" Tauriel felt her food coming up.

"I am not." Her voice cracked and Legolas smirked. Tauriel hated him so much in that moment.

"Yes, you are."

"Leave me alone, Legolas." She smoothed her dark green tie. "This would have never happened if—" Legolas let out an exaggerated groan while rolling his eyes. The amusement was fading now.

"It was mom who made us go. For the love of Eru, if I knew you would get like this, I would have told you to stay. I don't need your attitude right now." That pissed her off and she glared and hard. The last thing she needed was to feel like she was a burden.

" _Leave_  me alone," her voiced cracked again but there was a hidden sob there and it took Legolas by surprise. "You can be such a jerk sometimes." She took her bag and pushed past him.

"Wait—Tauriel!" But she was having none of it. 

This made the car ride so  _aw_ _kward_  and Legolas knew that, even though it was the truth, he hurt Tauriel. He figured that she was not  _him_  and that the game he sometimes plays in his head, might not be as amusing to her. Yeah... he  _is_  a jerk. But what can he do now? Say that everything was going to be all right? He wasn't that type of person and Tauriel would immediately know that those words were kind of empty. 

Legolas turned up the volume of his music and both of them went their ways.

He also had a reason why didn’t want to go to school. It was stupid and he was more annoyed by his reaction than what really happened. Legolas was the type of person who already knew who he was, what he liked and how to handle certain situations but this one... it was like there was another Legolas (as cliché as it sounds) that he didn't know.

Oh, how he didn't like that at all.

Why get irritated by something as trivial was a  _look_. Yes, a look. There were a few things Legolas didn't like, for example, Tauriel's devotion to their father, how fruit ripped so fast and barricades of students talking and walking slowly. As he pushed past them, he saw Tauriel looking defeated and nervous. 

Legolas sighed and pushed down his headphones.

Let's try this again.  _Don't say anything you don't mean and be less of a jerk about it_ , he thought. 

"Hey," Tauriel looked at him but continued arranging her locker. "Three things," Tauriel slammed the door hard and started walking. He caught up with her in a second. She might have long legs, but his were longer. "One, whatever is going on inside that brain of yours, I can guarantee you It's not as bad as you think it is. Two," they took a turn in a hallway. "I know I can be standoffish but you know you can count on—"

"I can take care of myself, Legolas." Right, she can take care of her imaginary persecution but he let it slide. He closed his mouth and gave a slight nod. "And three?"

"Good luck." he placed his headphones on, turned on his heel and walked away.

The moment Tauriel walked through the halls of her grade, her heart beat fast as she looked down. Legolas wouldn't say halfhearted things so maybe the,  _whatever is going on inside that brain of yours, I can guarantee you it's not as bad as you think it is,_ might be kind of true _._  She would know if he would say words without meaning and he really meant them. He can be such a  _jerk_  but he can act like a stupid brother from time to time. 

She decided to look up and held her head up high. 

Her hands might be shaking but baby steps. 

Students from other classes  _smiled_  at her and greeted her their good mornings. Tauriel nodded and greeted them backs. Wait, what? Were they... treating her friendly? Her cheeks flushed. Was she  _happy_? The girls called her by her  _name_  as if they have known each other for years and the guys would look at her and smile with a "Hey."

Then she saw Bilbo talking with someone. How can someone talk so normally to another? It was of the few skills she didn't possess. Legolas might be standoffish—as he very well pointed out—but he was sociable when needed. Tauriel couldn't even do that. 

When Bilbo saw Tauriel, he waved good bye to the person and greeted her with a bright smile.

"Good morning," was he an angel or something? Tauriel looked down, frowning and blushing embarrassed. 

"I want to apologize." Bilbo looked at her confused.

"For...?" Tauriel pressed her books tighter against her chest.

"For saying you and I were friends." She felt like she showed her worst self and she didn't want him to think badly of her.

"Oh." He sounded disappointed but Tauriel was overthinking so much that she didn't notice.

"I don't know why I said that—no, that's a lie." This was so  _hard!_  How can people talk about their emotions so easily? "I do know why and I kind dragged you into my... drunken misadventure. I promise I am nothing like that." She sounded a bit desperate. 

"So... you don't want to be friends?" That caught her by surprise. Bilbo looked troubled and Tauriel forgot hot to speak for a second. She wanted to scream,  _Of course—_

"Of course, she would  _love_  to be your friend!" An arm hugged her arms and shook her a bit, making her glasses slide forward. Kili winked at her with a smile. "I mean," he let out a tired and exaggerated sigh. "the gods know I need a break from this needy girl and I would really appreciate it if you were her friend. A guy needs a break!" Bilbo laughed out loud. Kili let her go and nudged her arm. "I have to do everything around here!" She was frozen. 

Kili spun around and stuck his tongue out and jogged, chuckling. 

"Come one, Tauriel. Let's go to class." Tauriel's eyes brightened but told him that she would catch up. He nodded and walked away.

"Wait!" Panted Tauriel as she jogged towards Kili. She pushed her glasses and he looked back. She took a second to catch her break... she was  _awful_  when it came to running. "I just... wanted to... say..." She pushed a bit of red strands from her face and gave him the biggest and sincere smile she could muster. "Thank you." She giggled. Freaking Tauriel Greenfleaf giggled at him and she was sober. It took him by surprise. He wasn't expecting her to thank him for anything. "You saved me once again."

"Y-You're welcome." Then she gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder and left. When she was out of view, he touched his chest. "Oh no... this is bad."

Aragorn had texted him that he couldn't meet Legolas because he was talking with some relatives over the phone and that it was very important and that he would catch up with him in the class room. When he entered he saw Gimli, hunched over, writing something. Ignoring the night of the party, he approached him.

He leaned over Gimli's shoulder, pushing a strand of blond hair over his ear.

"Hey." But Gimli closed the notebook with force and snapped his head towards Legolas', their noses inches apart. Gimli yelped in surprised, jumping on his desk. For some reason Legolas was pissed. "What do you have there?" He raised an eyebrow and Gimli swallowed hard. 

"N-N-N-Notes from c-class." 

"Really?" Gimli nodded fast. "Then I guess there is no harm in revising them." With a quick swoop, Legolas took the black notebook and started flipping through the pages. 

Gimli got up from his desk, red as a tomato. 

"L-Legolas! P-Please give it b-back!" Legolas didn’t want to admit it but he was having fun teasing him a bit. Was it payback for  _that_? Legolas decided to ignore it because then it would mean he was actually really,  _really_  childish. 

His smile faded as he saw different types of drawings. There were plants, birds, cats, dogs and buildings. They were actually really good. Who would have thought shorty had talent? This was very much of a surprise. 

Gimli took the opportunity when Legolas stopped moving to strike. 

He took Legolas' wrists with one hand and pinned him to the wall. Even though he was shorter than Legolas and had to use his tippy toes, he could actually do something like this (even if it looked a bit awkward) Gimli's blue eyes were full of determination and not even the glasses could hide it. They could feel the other's heavy breathing and how hot they felt.

Legolas dropped the notebook and it hit the floor. The chills down his spine were making him dizzy.

"I dropped the notebook..." Gimli snapped out of it and backed away, mortified. 

"I-I am so—" but Legolas pushed past him and existed the classroom, bumping into Aragorn and a few other students. 

When Legolas ignored his best friend, Aragorn turned to Gimli and patted his shoulder as a greeting. 

"What's up with Legolas?" But Gimli took his notebook and sat down.

Legolas entered the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His face and neck were red and he couldn't stop breathing hard. He could still feel those big hands around his wrist. There was no mark but why did it feel like thunder? Legolas looked again and noticed beads of sweat on his forehead... was he  _sweating_? 

"What the  _fuck_  was that?!" He yelled and in that moment a toilet flushed. 

That made him jump and looked at the stalls. Kili Durin walked out and went to the faucet and let the water run down his hands.

"Probably me?" He said eyeing Legolas. "I tried to be super quiet." Legolas gave him a disgusted look. "I am kidding! What's up, dude?" He kept washing his hands.

Legolas scowled.

"Nothing."

"Right. I forgot you and Tauriel are siblings." He chuckled as he wiped his hands on his uniform. "Later!" When Kili left, Legolas scoffed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

On the way to their home, Legolas looked he had a headache and Tauriel couldn't stop smiling.  _What a turn of events_ , thought Galion as he looked over the mirror. What a pair of odd siblings.

When they arrived, Thranduil was already home and waiting for them. Tauriel looked so happy to see him healthy and back. But Legolas noticed that there was something going on with his father.

"Fallow me." And the three of them went to Thranduil's study. "I have been informed that you two went to a party on Saturday." Tauriel tensed and Legolas nodded. Thranduil shook his head and looked at them disappointed. "I have to say, I expected it from Legolas, but from you?" He gestured to Tauriel who felt those words hit her like a sack of bricks. Legolas scoffed and his father glared. 

"F-Father, I..."

"I can't believe you two became two cliché rich spoiled children. I raised you better than this! I can't even comprehend how you came home  _drunk!"_  He raised his voice and Tauriel flinched. 

"Dad, it's not a big deal." Said Legolas.

"Maybe not for you but tell me, Legolas, what's your last name?" Legolas closed his mouth. "Exactly. We have a name to maintain! I can't have my children doing stupid things like going to a party when the semester has barely begun!" Tauriel looked down, ashamed but Legolas kept his head high. "This is unacceptable!"

"You are blowing things out of proportion!" Yelled Legolas. "We were having fun! We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Making a fool out of yourself isn't wrong!? Is that the new trend!?" Tauriel wanted to cry. Legolas threw his hands in the air.

"For the love of Eru! Nothing happened!" 

"Underage drinking isn't nothing?" Legolas wanted to scream at him but he kept his mouth shut. 

He glared.

"Let's be honest here, dad. Your reason for caring so much is because you feel ashamed and embarrassed that we acted our age. Not once did you ask if we were alright. Not once you asked Tauriel how she felt. All you do is yell and yell! This isn't the nineteen fifties!"

"I have a right in to be angry when you have that name and do this kind of things! I built this name for us!"

"No! Our grandfather built the Greenleaf name while you just fallow orders! You're so like him—only caring about the stupid name and looking over his shoulder like we are pieces of a game! I am not a  _fucking_  idiot!" Tauriel has never seen Legolas acting like this and it scared her a bit. "I've heard whispers about how Oropher treated you and you are doing the same to us! But the only thing you are doing is making a fool out of yourself!"

_Slap!_

Legolas head turn, stunned from the sudden pain in his cheek. Tauriel gasped, afraid.

"You have no idea what I've been through. You have no idea what that man put me through.  _This_  is  _nothing_  compared for what he did." Legolas looked at his father, covering his red cheek with his hand. 

"And yet..." Legolas scoffed. "You are still acting like him. Who does this to their son?" Thranduil realized what he had done and the sting in his hand scared him.

"F-Father..." Said Tauriel with tears running down her face. Thranduil has never seen her like this. There was fear in her eyes and he saw himself in them... what did he just do? "I-I am sorry... We-We will never do something like this ever again... I-I regret going. Never a-again." Thranduil moved and she flinched. 

He closed his hand into a first and turned around.

"Get out." the slam of the door echoed through his study and he punched his desk. 

* * *

 

The party was at the farthest part of the Lake. The kids had made an (illegal) bonfire and some were drinking and talking around it. Some had brought some chairs and coolers to sit and flirt. The music was high enough for them to hear it but not high enough to bring unwanted company from the other side. 

Amelia motioned Thranduil to fallow her. Now he understood why she was wearing boots. The dirt and sand made it hard to walk (and he was kissing good bye his white shoes.) Suddenly a cute girl looked at Amelia and she smirked while taking the lollipop from her lips. 

"Wait here. I'll get you something to drink." But she didn't—she passed the girl, not taking her eyes from her, making the girl fallow her. 

So now Thranduil was alone at the party. When will he stop trusting his best friend? He should really stop. 

Fifteen, excruciating minutes passed and someone tapped his shoulder. When he turned around, Bard was holding a cold beer and smiling. Thranduil's chest tightened. He was wearing his signature white shirt and jeans... how can a shirt be so sexy?   
"Mel told me that you were thirsty. Here." Thranduil nodded a thanks and opened the beer. Wow... he hated the taste. "You don't like it?" Thranduil shook his head but took a sip. "Don't force yourself." Bard went to take the can but Thranduil stopped him by pulling it away. 

"I can handle it." Bard laughed. That  _laugh_...

"Well, alright then. If you say so." he chuckled. "I haven't seen you all day." Thranduil took another disgusting sip.

"Umm... I've been spending some time with my parents." Bard gave him a look.

"Out of your own free will?"

"Can people stop saying that?" Bard raised his hands. 

"I know I shouldn't be talking like this about the clients but I pretty am sure you would prefer to swim in ice cold water than spend a whole day of summer with them." Thranduil shrugged. "And here I thought you were avoiding me or something." Thranduil coughed the beer. "Are you alright?"

Thranduil nodded.

"I am not avoiding you." He lied. "It's like I've said." Bard let out a defeated sigh.

"Look, if it freaked you out how I acted then in the music room … I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or disgusted." Bard forced a smile.

"No! No! You didn't freak me out and I would  _never_ feel disgusted towards you—" he blushed and took a big gulp of beer. He felt his cheeks numb. "Oh, gods! This is disgusting." Bard laughed louder and ruffled his hair.

"What a relief! I don't think I would have survived a summer of you avoiding me." Thranduil looked at Bard who smiled tenderly.  _Oh, gods... why are you doing this to me?_  He thought. Then Bard frowned and looked past Thranduil. With his big hand, Bard took Thranduil's wrist and yelled. "Run!"

The way bard grabbed his wrist and how the wind hit his face, how his lungs burned as they run was so scary but so  _thrilling_. He couldn't help but laugh. Bard looked back at him and both their laughter echoed through the forest. It was magical—it was like time slowed in that instant and it was just them, running, free... together. 

Thranduil promised himself that night that, no matter what, he wouldn't forget the party and how wonderful it felt to be a regular teenager with no huge name hovering over his shoulders, having fun with his beloved crush on a summer night... oh, how his heart beat like drum!

Bard told Thranduil to hid between the bushes and hugged his shoulders as both of them tried to shrink themselves in the darkness. The smell of Bard was intoxicating and it made his whole body hot. It was not normal how much his body reacted over a boy. 

His arms brought him tighter as the flashlights illuminated around the forest. He was about to faint! His lungs were screaming for air after that run since he doesn't even jog but he had to make as little noise as possible.

When the lights were out, both of them let out a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"My heart can't take it anymore!" Bard looked at him, his hands taking the weight of his upper body as he leaned back and his chest rising heavily. 

"I can't believe you hold to that beer." Thranduil looked at his hand yes... he still had the godforsaken beer. It barely had any inside. Bard went to grab it but, like last time, Thranduil pulled it away.

"It's my beer." The rush of it all was getting to him. Bard pouted.

"But I want some."

"Get your own!" Both of them started laughing when Bard reached again and wrested Thranduil to the ground to get the can. "Let me have sip, Thran!" Then Bard sat on Thranduil's stomach and grabbed the can. "Ha! I win!" And took a big gulp, then he made a disgusted face. It was warm! When he noticed that Thranduil was shocked, face and neck red as fire he backed away. "I-I am sorry." 

Thranduil sat up and dusted his shirt. 

There was a rustling a few feet from them. 

They froze. 

Amelia popped up, curly hair full of leaves and twigs and lip-gloss smeared. Behind her there was the girl that fallowed her before.  Both of them were completely disheveled. She stood up and her stocking were ripped. 

"Oh! Thran! Umm... we better get going!" She grabbed his wrist and they ran. 

"Oropher! Stop!" Begged the shrill voice of Thranduil's mother. 

She was kneeling, helping his son get up from the floor. A pool of drool and beer were next to him and it dripped from Thranduil's lips as his father had punched him in the stomach. 

He was angry, pacing from side to side with his robe on. 

"I will not make this little shit ruin  _my_ name!" He grabbed Thranduil by the collar and grabbed his face, his nails digging into his flesh. His mother whimpered from the floor. "Mark my words, boy." Thranduil could see the anger in his light blue eyes—almost devil like. "If you ever pull a stunt like this again... oh..." He chuckled and it scared him to death. 

"Darling, p-please..." 

"Shut the fuck up!"  Thranduil's mother sobbed. Oropher's attention was back on Thranduil. "I will make you regret it." Thranduil, from very little knew that his father's threats were real. "Do you understand!?"

But Thranduil couldn't even speak so Oropher let go of his face slapped him with the back of his hand. The body of his son landed on the bed and he groaned. 

"Do. You. Understan!?" Thranduil nodded, his body shaking. 

For three days Thranduil didn't leave his room. Not with those bruises. And if by chance he got out, it was in the company of his parents. On their way to another activity, Thranduil saw Bard and he had a massive black eye. Oh, gods... how he wanted to cry. 

When Thranduil sat next to Amelia, she looked at him and slammed her fist on the table, making the silverware clatter and some people jump. She didn't have visible bruises but Thranduil knew better.

"I am so sorry... I am so sorry that I dragged you into this..." Thranduil placed a hand on hers and she looked up, a tear rolling down.

"Stop. We all acted recklessly but I was the one who decided to go..."

"What are you talking about? I practically dragged you." Thranduil took a bite from his toast and shrugged. 

"Yes, but I could have stayed or told you to leave without me with a cheap excuse. I was curious. You always have some adventure waiting for you and I needed a distraction." Amelia shook her head.

"Your father is a fucking animal... look at your lip..." There was a small cut at the corner of his lower lip. "Remind me that if, I ever become a parent, I won't become like  _him_  or my parents." She took a bite of her toast and tossed it back to the plate with a huff. 

Thranduil nodded.

"That goes for me too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this chapter wasn't boring but I did present the main characters.  
> I hope you like it!  
> Don't worry, more misteres and drama and angst and teenage hornyness will come.  
> Stay tuned!  
> Update: I just changed the number of chapters of 25 to ?? because even though I have like ten chapters written, I don't know when will end. Probably be 25 (hopefully) but it could be more. I just hope it doesn't go more than 30... I would die.  
> The thing about this story it's that it has a lot of drama and there will be eps where there are only flashback... probably... I think. lolol


End file.
